Why Brother, Why?
by CrazyChris88
Summary: Nora is a girl that is hiding something... The fact that her brother, Willy, is out to kill her. And he will not rest until he gets her soul to become a Kishin. In the mean time, she start to fall for Kid, even as she knows she might have to leave soon to save herself, even if she's already stayed in Death City to long by now, and Willy is on her trail. Will he find and kill her?


_'Huff! Huff! Huff! Huff!' Nora is panting, running from Willy, her older brother. Nora swings her head around, her shoulder length black hair flying around her head as she turns to see that Willy is catching up to her._

 _"Get back here Nora!" Willy yells, startling Nora, and she trips over a tree root, falling down hard. Nora hears a scraping sound, the sound of a hunting knife being drawn. Turning around, she looks up to see Willy standing over her, grinning evilly. "Its over my sweet little sister, Nora. It's time to become one with your dear older brother..."_

 _Nora screams as Willy plungs the knife into her heart. As she dies screaming, she hears a faint voice, "Nora! Nora, wake up! Wake up Nora! It's time for school!"_

 _Nora_ 's eyes snap open as she escapes her nightmare with a gasp. She pants heavily and she focused on the bright blue eyes above her, belonging to her weapon Noah.

Noah is watching Nora with concern written all over his gaze. "Are you okay Nora?"

Nora sits up shakily. "I'm fine, Noah. It was just... a dream." Yet as she says this, her body betrays her actual emotions, and she shivers in fear.

Noah sits down beside his shivering meister, and wraps her in a hug which is happily returned. "It was about Willy again, wasn't it?"

Nora nods into Noah's shoulder, and the weapon sighs, "Well, he's not here, and he won't be anytime soon, its impossible." Letting go of Nora, Noah gets up and claps saying, "Alright, Nora! No more of this stupid shit! We've got school today, whether you like it or not! Remember?!"

Nora looks up, smiling shakily, "Right!...But...," she looks away from Noah.

Noah grabs her shoulders and makes her look him in the eye. "Stop it! Nora, stop this! Willy won't find you or hurt you as long as we're here, and I will ALWAYS protect you! Alright!?" Nora nods hesitantly. "Now come on Nora! Today will be a far better than yesterday!"

Nora krings a bit. Yesterday... yesterday had been embarrassingly terrifying...

~ Flashback to Yesterday ~

Stein is handing out worksheet packets. "Your partner is the person sitting beside you that isn't your normal partner, including weapons or meisters." Nora looks to her right, Noah is on her left, so her partner is on her right side. The person on her right is Kid. Looking back away, Nora has a light blush on her cheeks, seeing how she'd recently started developing a crush on Kid. Continuing with instructions Stein says, "Each packet has a set of scenarios that branch off from the first one. Work through it together, as if it were happening to yourselves, and do try to survive. Also, each packet has a different scenario, to prevent cheating." A good part of the class groans, and Stein chuckles, "As soon as you get your packet, you and your partner may begin. You have the rest of class to finish."

Stein hands Nora and Kid's packet to Kid. Turning to face Nora, Kid says, "Let's get started then."

Nora nods, this is going to be nice! Her and Kid working together. Alone.

Kid looks at the first sheet and says, "Alright, I'll read it." Nora nods and moves closer to Kid to hear him better over the sound of the rest of the class. "Your walking together on an empty street at night, without your partners. Suddenly, a cloaked man steps out of an alley, armed with a large hunting knife." _ draws in a breath, slightly frightened. That's what had happened the last time Willy had found her...

Kid doesn't notice as he just continues onward, "The man comes closer, posing the knife to strike and says to you two,'It's over for you two, time to die...' The man lunges forward... 'What do you do? Run or fight?' ... What do you think, Nora?" Kid asks, not looking up from the worksheet.

Meanwhile, Nora is almost completely frozen in fear, she hoarsely says, "Run, just run."

Kid frowns slightly as he looks the next part. The frown disappears, "Here it is! Okay, so the two of you take off running, the cloaked man following. You both run as quickly as you can, but the man is catching up."

Nora takes several calming breaths, trying to convince herself that this isn't real, but the past and present start to mingle in her mind. Everything Kid was saying, is seeming more and more real to Nora.

Kid continues, oblivious to Nora's problem. "Your both breathing heavily at this point, as you both try to shake off your pursuer."

 _Why did WE have to get this scenario? Why couldn't someone else have gotten it?! WHY does it have to be so similar to my last encounter with Willy?_ These were the thoughts going through Nora's mind. Nora puts her head in her hands, trying to shake away the memories, she then squeezed her hazel eyes shut tightly.

Kid is still reading, "When all of a sudden, one of trips on an unseen object, and fall down. The man grabs the one of you that fell by the neck and pulls them up, putting the knife at their throat... 'What next? Your friend comes and rescues you, saving both of you, or dies with you after a fight. Or your friend runs saving themselves, but you get killed.' ... I think the answer is clear, don't you think, Nora?"

Nora is silent, taking deep breaths as the memories become so very real, she can feel Willy's hand on her throat once again, as he tells her he still loves her.

Kid notices now that Nora has gotten quiet and looks up. Seeing how it had been impossible to hear the way she had been breathing over the noise of the class, and he noticed it now. Alarmed Kid now asks, "Nora?! Nora, what's wrong, Nora?!"

Kid puts a hand on Nora's shoulder, to get her attention, but not even a second later, her hazel eyes snapped open as she screams. Kid jumps back, everyone stops what they are doing to look at the screaming girl, and an alarmed Noah races over to Nora as quick as he could to try to help her. Nora passes out right there, as the memories became too much for her and overload her mind, a panic attack of sorts. Once she comes back around later that night, she can only explain to Noah, the pain being too much for her to try to explain everything to everyone yet.

~ Flashback over ~

Nora and Noah are currently climbing the stairs to the DWMA building. Nora is nervously looking around. Since last night, it keeps feeling like Willy is watching her, and it's putting her on edge. Its also making Noah really worried, he doesn't like it when Nora is like last time Willy had found her, he barely managed to find the two of them it time to save Nora. In turn, this made Nora nervous, jumpy, and frightened of shadows. This went on for several months, and Nora is still a bit on edge to this day, but now….. Noah sighs quietly.

As they near the top of the stairs, they can hear (just like everyone else) BlackStar giving his 'famous' speech, which most of them just tuned out. As Nora and Noah top the stairs, the gang crowds around the two of them, minus BlackStar. They are all worried about Nora, and as her friends, they want to know what had happened to her. Most of all, Kid wants to apologize to Nora, for not having payed more attention. Kid had been wanting to finish quickly yesterday, so that he could spend some time with Nora.

Kid actually has a crush on Nora, and figured that out, the morning before. He had always seen her as beautiful, even if her personality wasn't symmetrically perfect, as she near is. It had been her personality that drew him to her. How flat out honest she was, yet insecure. He had planned to ask her out the day before, but now he just really wanted her to forgive him.

So basically, Kid had ignored Nora to spend time with Nora. Now guilt is riding heavily in Kid's mind.

Everyone proceeds to bombard Nora with questions, so many, it overwhelms her.

Noah notices Nora's problem right away and speaks out, "Guys! Calm down and back off a bit, give Nora a little breathing room here!"

Nora smiles at Noah, "Thank you Noah." Nora looks at the rest of them, "In all honesty, I would rather NOT talk about yesterday, but you guys are my friends, so you deserve to at least know some what of the reason I freaked out. So... yeah… the scenario paper from yesterday? Yeah the one me and Kid did, was rather similar to something that has happened to me before…. In fact, it was so similar, it started to feel REAL, really real….." Nora trails off, a few memories of the experience flashing through her mind.

They are all quiet after that revelation. None of them had expected the reason to have been her close to something in her past. Then the fact that a worksheet was so similar to a past event, is rather shocking to say the least.

After a minute or two of silence, Kid speaks, "I'm so very sorry Nora. I-I should have paying better attention. I apologize for that."

Nora smiles softly at Kid, who looks down at the ground guilty. Nora finds she can't be mad at him and says, "It's alright Kid, apology accepted."

Kid looks up at Nora smiling in return. "How about I make it up to you?!" Nora nods hesitantly, ' _could it be a date?'_ "Alright, meet me by the basketball court at eight tonight."

Nora nods again and smiling widely, "Sure Kid!"

BlackStar then proceeds to ruin the moment, before the gang could start teasing them about it being a date, by jumping into the middle of the ring of friends. Giving everyone a good scare, especially Nora.

"WHY THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU FOCUSING ON NORA, WHEN YOU SHOULD BE FOCUSING ON **ME!** THE ALMIGHTY BLACKSTAR! I OUTSHINE ALL OF YOU SMALL PEOPLE! MWAHAHAHAHA-!" "MAKA CHOP!" BlackStar now lays on the ground, head smoking.

They all look at Maka, thankful. Nora then claps her hands in an attempt to be happier, "Let's get to class guys!" and they head inside for class.

MEANWHILE…

Off the side of the DWMA building, a man stands in the shadow of the building. Dressed in dark clothing with a black cloak and wide brimmed hat, the man watches as the group of nine friends go inside. Stepping out of the shadows and into the light, he takes off his hat revealing electric blue eyes. He smirks and chuckles to himself and then says to himself, "Ah… Nora, Nora, Nora...didn't I tell you? You will **never** escape me….. For… you can run, but, you can't hide. I WILL get you this time, no matter **who** stands in my way."

He puts his hat back on, and heads down the steps to the building. "Its all over now, Nora. Your soul will be mine…. **forever**." The wind picks up momentarily, revealing the hilt of hunting knife.

"NOAH!" Nora yells from her room.

Hearing her, Noah pauses his video game, and bolts to Nora's room, afraid something had happened.

Bursting through the door, Noah finds himself dumbfounded.

Nora sighs as she spots Noah, "Nothing happened, Noah. But," Nora holds a dull red shirt and a coral blue shirt, "Which one should I wear?"

Exasperated Noah sighs, "You interrupted my game for this?"

Nora is clearly freaking out about her meeting up with Kid in two hours.

"Ummm….Yes?"

Noah sighs again, "Well since I'm here anyway… go with the red one. You look good in red."

Relived, Nora vents a big sigh. "Thanks Noah."

Noah smirks saying, "Hey, I didn't have to share my room with my older sister for nothing. I never meant to, but I picked a few things…." Noah rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ah, right… Well, leave! I need to get ready!" Nora shoves Noah out of her room, closing the behind him.

Noah shakes his head at his meister's behavior, and mutters to himself, "Never would I have thought she would act like that. She's never bothered about looks before, so this must be a bigger deal to her than I thought. Oh well, at least its got her mind off of Willy. Now then, Kid better treat her right! If he doesn't, he'll have to deal with me!" Noah sat back down and resumed his game.

Outside the window of Nora and Noah's apartment, electric blue eyes watch the activity inside…

Around five minutes till eight, Nora is headed for the court. She is so excited and nervous, she doesn't even notice **something** is off. Nora's current mood is blocking off her sixth sense, her 'danger' sense, which has saved her from Willy before. That sixth sense was currently telling her danger could be around the corner.

Nora walks into the basketball court and heads for a bench to wait for Kid. As she reaches the nearest bench, a hand clasps over her mouth. Freezing up in fright, Nora's eyes go wide, and she tries to scream out, which gets muffled by the hand. She then tries to pry the hand off and get free, but nothing works.

Then a voice stops all her attempts for freedom. "Nora, Nora, Nora, I've told you so many times now, you can't hide from me." She felt his hand stroke her cheek, and shudders. "You know I still love you little sister. But only _**I**_ should have you… no one else!"

Willy brings his hunting knife up to Nora's neck, and pressed slightly, causing Nora to scream again through his hand. With a sigh, Willy leans down by Nora's ear and whispers, "Nora, you have nothing to fear. I am here for you, so you have no reason to fear your big brother. I only want us to be together. **Forever**. Just like siblings should be!"

Nora's eyes go wide and she tries to elbow Willy, but can't due to the fact that he has her pressed up against him.

Willy starts to hum 'Pop Goes the Weasel' as he presses the knife into Nora's neck, and breaks the skin, drawing blood.

As Nora feels the blood trickle down her neck, she knows this is the end. She is going to die here, by Willy's hand. Nora closes her hazel eyes and feels a tear roll down her face as the knife bites deeper and deeper.

Just as her hope nearly fades, she hears a voice come out of nowhere.

"Let go of her!"

Nora's eyes snap open as the knife stops cutting in deeper. Hearing a voice, Kid's voice, ringing out across the basketball court. Hope fills Nora as she sees Kid run across the court towards her, that is till Willy pulls her back against his chest, and starts to dig the knife into her neck again.

"Hold it right there, boy! You have no right to stop me! Nora is mine! MY sister! MINE FOREVER!" Willy shouts, showing his possessive side.

Shock flashes in Kid's eyes, but it's quickly replaced with rage as he takes a look at Will's soul, and it falls into place. "Let. Nora. Go. You can't have her soul." Kid makes several slow steps towards Willy and Nora.

"STOP MOVING!" Willy shouts, pressing the knife in even deeper. Fear fills Nora again, Kid stops moving, and Willy continues speaking, "IF YOU COME ANY CLOSER, I-I'LL KILL Nora! RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

The fear mounts higher in Nora, Kid is conflicted between acting and saving her, unsure how to go about this situation.

Then from behind Willy, Noah sneaks up, and as he transforms his arm into a sword blade, he says to Willy, "To bad you won't get the chance to do that, Willy." Then with a single swing of his arm, he cuts Willy's head clean off.

Willy's whole body goes slack as his head hits the pavement with a dull thud. Noah grabs Willy's body as it falls, waiting for to just become a soul.

Kid races forward to catch Nora, as the fear and shock overload her system and her body collapses. The utter shock and fear of the event that just happened, left her nearly immobile. Supporting Nora's body, Kid gently removes the knife that is lodged in Nora's neck, and throws it off to the side.

As Kid eases Nora to the ground, Noah shoves Willy's body off to the side and comes over towards Nora and Kid. Kid is trying to calm her down as Noah tears off a part of his shirt to make a makeshift bandage to put around her neck to stop the worse of the bleeding till they can get her to the infirmary. After they put the bandage around her neck, they both hug her, grateful she didn't get hurt worse.

Several minutes later, the worse of Nora's shock passes, she becomes aware of the two boys hugging her. It takes a minute, but then Nora returns the hug, tears starting up in her eyes again.

Nora starts to lose consciousness as she whispers to both boys, "It... its finally over..." She then passes out.

Exchanging looks, Noah and Kid release Nora, only for Kid pick her up as the two of them make their way to the DWMA infirmary.

~ Several Days Later ~

Nora is home now, still thinking about the events that happened a few days ago, feeling relieved... yet sad. She could still remember when Willy was a good and kind big brother. Sighing to herself, Nora decides to go out, to clear her head.

Walking through the living room to the front door, Nora yells at her game playing partner, "I'm going out Noah!"

"Yeah, okay, be careful." Noah says, not really listening. He was too deep into the game he was playing.

Rolling her hazel eyes, Nora walks out of the door. Picking a random direction, Nora walks off, marveling at the fact that she no longer needs to be on guard all the time.

Sighing softly to herself, Nora rubs the bandage that is still around throat. She was still wondering how Willy had found he so fast, but it wasn't like she could ask him... he was dead after all.

Continuing on her walk Nora finds herself in the park nearby. Smiling she just walks around, admiring the natural beauty of the place. Coming across a small pond, she stops to admire it, noticing it was a perfect circle.

"Its beautiful, isn't it?"

Nora jumps at the voice, startled by its sudden appearance. "Oh! Hey there Kid. I didn't hear you coming."

Kid chuckles as he comes up to stand beside her, and looks out at the pond with her. "I don't doubt it. You looked rather deep in thought. Then again, I was watching you for to notice me for at least thirty minutes."

Nora looks at him in shock, "THIRTY MINUTES!?"

Kid smiles at her, "Yes, you were deep in thought. Its almost dark, you know that, right?"

Eyes widening in shock, Nora looks to the sky, and sees that he is right. It is nearly dark out. "Well then! I guess I should get going then... before Noah gets to worried."

Smiling at Nora Kid offers his elbow to her saying, "I'll walk you home if you like."

A light blush tinting her cheeks and Nora nods taking his arm, so they end up walking with their arms linked together. They were walking in a comfortable silence until Nora breaks it. "Kid, thank you. Thank you for helping me out in dealing with Willy."

Kid looks at her, mild amazement in his eyes, "You're welcome Nora."

She looks off into the distance. "He wasn't always like that, ya know? He was a great big brother for the longest time...but... then..." she starts to whisper tears welling in her eyes, "then came the accident."

"Accident?"

"Yeah. About five years ago, Willy got in a car crash with a friend and his family. He was never the same after that."

"Oh..."

"It messed up his mind, and he started to turn so overprotective of me, he started to kill the people I interacted with... I... I didn't get what was happening to him. Then... then he came after me, to 'keep me safe from the world, to stay with him forever.' He tried to kill me.

"I was beyond lucky Noah, the only friend of mine Willy trusted, came over and saved me. He became my partner after that, left his family behind to protect me. To come with me all over the place... I don't know what I would've done without him." Nora starts to trail off, the tears flowing freely.

Turning to her, Kid wipes the tears away, and hugs her close. "Shh... there is no need to cry... I know it's sad and painful, but you're still here. Still alive, so... live for the good that was in him, even if it's only for the memory of him."

Gripping the back of Kid's clothes, Nora lets the tears flow free as he rubs soft circles on her back. "Thank you, again, Kid."

After several minutes Nora manages to stop crying, and both her and Kid pull back. "There. Now we get going." Kid says smiling at her.

With a blush rising onto her face again, Nora nods and starts to head out again, linking their arms together.

This time they walked in silence, a slightly awkward silence, but silence none the less. As they get to Nora's apartment, they turn to face one another.

"Thanks for walking me home, Kid." Nora smiles at him.

This time a light blush finds its way onto Kid's face, "Your welcome Nora. Wait! I still owe you that date, don't I?"

Nora blinks for a few seconds before she remembers what he's talking about, and her face flushes deep red. "Y-yes..."

Now Kid looks at the ground, fidgeting a bit. "Since it didn't work out last time..." he looks up at her, "we should actually do it, but... will you, officially, be my girlfriend, Nora?"

Nora's eyes go wide as a wide smile breaks open across her face, "Yes! I would love to!"

Kid gets a happy look on his face as well they both move to hug one another, only they end up kissing. Looking at each other in surprise at first, they both end up deepening the kiss, Kid's arms wrapping around Nora's waist and Nora's arms wrap around his neck, and they both close their eyes. After a moment they break apart to catch their breaths, leaning their foreheads against one another.

A blush dusts Nora face as Kid pecks her on the lips and says, "I guess that makes it official then," they both smile at each other, "I love you, Nora."

"I love you too, Kid."

* * *

 **Hey there! This is just a one-shot I wrote a while back, the same with my other story Silence Forgotten. So I apologize for OOCness, I was still trying to iron out that issue here. Its quite a bit longer than the chapters in Silence Forgotten, since I originally broke it into tiny tiny chapters. That felt stupid here and now, so I just jammed it all together. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
